1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for locating faults in an optical transmission system, comprising at least one fault-locating line terminal device and at least one (intermediate) repeater, in which an optical a loop is connectable between the output in the forward direction and the input in the return direction, so that signals coming from the fault-locating line terminal device can also be sent in the return direction. Thereby the faulty line sections and/or the repeaters can be located in the direction away from the fault-locating terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical loops for locating faults in optical transmission paths have already been contemplated, but they have been rejected as the necessary prerequisites were not satisfied. (DE-OS 29 04 057). Consequently, the use of optical loops between the optical output and the optical input within a repeater was not considered practicable.